1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plectrum for picking or strumming the strings of a musical instrument. In particular, it relates to a plectrum with multiple string engaging projections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plectrums have long been used to pluck or strum the strings of certain string instruments such as guitars, banjos, harps, ukuleles, mandolins, and dulcimers. Different types of picks are generally associated with particular methods of use.
Plectrums are commonly a flat piece of plastic, wood, bone, shell, metal, or other suitable material. These materials vary in stiffness and may be used to produce different tones and textures of sounds. Varying the thickness of any of the materials may also produce variations in sound when strings are plucked or strummed.
Plectrums are also made in various shapes such as triangular or tear-drop. Factors affecting the sound produced by plucking or strumming a string with a plectrum include the gripping point between the thumb and finger, the distance of the playing edge from the gripping point, and the thickness of the playing edges.
One problem with a flat plectrum is maintaining a firm and consistent grip. Another problem is that a variety of playing edges may be required to vary the tone and the typical plectrum has a limited number of playing edges available. As a result, the player of an instrument may find it necessary to change to a different plectrum when he wishes to vary the tone of the instrument or his playing style.
The plectrum described herein aims at minimizing some of the problems associated with typical flat plectrums by providing a plectrum with a variety of playing edges and a means of obtaining a secure and consistent grip on the plectrum.